


Nightmare Carnival

by jendra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, possibel non-con in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendra/pseuds/jendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A carnival comes to town decides to run away with Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Molly's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this story back in 2006. If people like it I will write more. I do have two outlines: one dark and one light. If you have a preference let me know in the comments.

# Molly's Nightmare

“Another trip to the mall with dear old mom, dad, and the two terrors.” Molly mumbled into the car window. Molly had not wanted to go the mall to take the twins trick-or-treating, but her parents insisted that they make it a family event. Molly’s parents might have won that one, but she had refused to wear a Halloween costume. At fifteen she was too old to wear a costume that her parents would approve of and not quite bold enough to wear what passed as a costume among her peers, so her choice to forgo one altogether was safest. 

“Come to the Halloween Carnival and get the fright of your life” Molly read off the sign. Molly smiled as she read the details and she liked the sound of the Carnival. As they climbed out the car the twins gave a shriek of delight. Molly looked around to see what had caused the outburst. People from the Carnival were performing in front of the mall entrance. Molly could see several jugglers, a sword eater, clowns, and acrobats doing tricks. The twins were already making a beeline towards a clown making balloon animals. 

“Molly, make sure the twins don’t get in any trouble” said Molly’s father. That was her cue to go after the twin terrors and make sure that they didn’t accidentally maim any bystanders when they started to fight over whose balloon animal was better. As Molly watched the twins get their balloon animals she noticed a man standing behind the acrobats. 

“How odd, he is wearing a black trench coat even though it is unseasonably warm for October.” Molly thought as she kept one eye on the twins and the other on the strange man. He seemed to be scanning the crowd. “Must be looking out for trouble makers” Molly thought. Soon enough the twins had their balloon animals- an orange butterfly for Hannah and a black cat for Abby. Luckily, they were enchanted and distracted enough not to cause a scene. Molly and the twins headed towards where their parents were waiting, but they were being followed. One of the acrobats had tagged along behind them doing flips. The twins shrieked in delight as the acrobat starts a series of cartwheels and somersaults. Finally, the silent acrobat gave a bow and presented her with five tickets to tonight’s carnival. 

“Thank you” Molly stammers out in shock as the acrobat did flips back to his companions. Molly looked at the tickets and shivered as follows her family into the mall. 

***********************************

“Home, sweet home” Molly announced to herself as she plopped onto her bed with the book she had gotten at the bookstore in the mall. Molly had been looking forward to reading the book, but ever time is tried to get into the story she thought about the strange man and the acrobat at the mall. Molly tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position to read in, but it was in vain. “Why I am so tense about some guy in a black coat and a creepy looking acrobat?” Molly said aloud. She had tried to work it out logically in her head, but she could not come to a reasonable conclusion. 

“Molly, it is time to go” called her mom from downstairs. Sighing Molly put down the book and headed downstairs. “Molly, are alright?” asked her mom “You look awfully pale.” 

“I don’t really feel well” answered Molly. “Can I stay home?”

“You are old enough to be home alone.” Molly’s mom replied hurriedly. A car’s horn honked twice. “Oh, dear everyone is waiting in the car. I better go save your father from the twins. Lie down and call me if you start feeling worse. We should be back at nine at the latest.” Molly’s mom said as she slipped on her shoes and gave her a hug as she ran out the door. The honks had become frantic. 

Molly decided a nap was in order and she headed up to her room. Every time she closed her eyes she and tried to sleep she was overcome by a sense of dread. Molly tried to distract herself with television and computer games, but nothing worked. She looked out a window at the sunset and the dread blossomed into fear. 

“I should make sure all the windows and doors are locked.” Molly said to aloud to herself and winced. She really had to work on her bad habit of talking aloud to herself. At first she kept her cool and walked around the house doing so, but by the time she reached the kitchen she was running from room to room checking locks and closes the blinds. Molly grabbed a flashlight and her cell phone. In a state nearing hysteria, she decided to lock herself in the upstairs bathroom she shared with the twins. Molly ran up the stairs to the bathroom locking the door behind her and climbed into the bathtub closing the shore curtain behind her and hugging the phone and flashlight to her chest she tried to get her heartbeat under control.  
* * *

Molly tries to console herself with the logic she is just being silly and she is not a little kid to be scared of the dark. Her heart rate slows back down to normal and she decides that her bed would be a much more comfortable place to be. As she stands up the creak of someone coming up the stairs freezes her in place. “How could have someone gotten into the house without making a noise?” she thinks desperately. She pulls her cell phone and dials 911, but all the gets is “We’re sorry but your call cannot be completed at this time”. Molly hears the click of someone trying to open the bathroom door, but the door doesn’t open. Molly lets out the breath she has been holding, but her relief is short lived a moment she hears the lock click to the unlock position and the bathroom door opens. Footsteps approach the bathtub. Molly gropes for the only weapons she can find, a tube of shaving cream and the flashlight. As the curtain is pulled back Molly blinds the man with the flashlight and sprays the shaving cream in the eyes and mouth as the man sputters Molly makes a run for it. She races down the stairs to the closes exit. She hits the button to open the garage and she grabs her purple bike. Molly lives on a circle with only one entrance/exit that cars can use, but there is a bike path that leads to another street. Molly decides the bike path is the best course of action. Peddling at full force Molly zooms down the street. The houselights and streetlights are keeping her from crashing into unseen parked car or trash cans. There is not a single trick-or-treater or neighbor in sight. Suddenly Molly hits the breaks and screeches to a halt. Two cars block her path both facing her. Molly looks behind her; two cars block the way she came. Both pairs of cars have stopped. Four sets of lights have got her in their cross hairs and men have gotten out of the vehicles. Molly makes a brash move and heads up the drive way to her right. She crosses the drive way and goes through the grass and lands right behind the car out of the reach of the men. Molly feels elated since she got way and is only hundred feet or so from the bike path. Molly puts all of her weight into pushing the bike faster and faster. 

Molly turns the bike to get on the path and then the world flips over and crashes down. Where the bike path and the street connect an uneven ridge sent her flying. Molly lay in the grass talking stock of her injuries. Her head and hit the ground hard and her back felt stiff from the impact. Her elbows hurt and her legs are pinned by the bike. Both her feet had caught the handle bars when she went tumbling over. Her legs ached and felt wrenched. Molly tried to sit up and lift the bike off, but was forced to lay back down when a wave of dizziness and pain over come her. 

Headlights illuminate her as she lay panting in the grass and the cars pull up beside her. Molly closes her eyes and pretends to be unconscious. She hears a muffled voice and then a car door open and close. The heavy footsteps approached her and the man lifted the bike off of her legs. Molly listens as carefully as she could. The man walks back towards his car and confers with the other men. They began to talk, but Molly could not understand a word of what they were saying and she could not even make a guess at what language they were speaking. One man was yelling and arguing with the others. He was the man Molly had sprayed with shaving cream! She recognizes his yelling. The group began to approach her and Molly kept her eyes closed. Pain! One of the men kicked her in the side. Molly convulsed and curled up into the fetal position to protect herself. When Molly has the courage to look up she could see the men restraining the one who had kicked her; it was the same man she had sprayed with shaving cream. They got the man who kicked her under control and two of the men walked him back to one of the cars. Molly tried to stand up so she could grab the bike and get out of there, but as soon as she stood up she nearly fell down again. Two of the man had grabbed her by the arms as her body went limb. Molly hung her head down afraid to look the men in the face. A man stood in front of her and grasped her chin. He tilts her face up. When Molly looks into his face and sees that his eyes she began to struggle against her captors. His pupils were not round, they were like a cat’s and the color was gold. He looked at her face like he was searching for something. After what seemed like an eternity he let go of her chin and spoke to the men holding her up. The two men then dragged her to the waiting car. She was placed in the back set in the middle with the two brutes that held her arms. One of the men produced a blindfold and tied it around Molly’s eyes. Molly was too terrified to protest. Nobody speaks as the driver started the car and drove away. Molly used all her strength just trying to stay conscious. The trauma she had suffered from crashing the bike was beginning to take its toil. Molly wasn’t sure how long they drove until the driver parked the car and the men got out, dragging her with them. In the distance, Molly could hear the sounds of the Carnival. She could tell that a large group of people had gathered around her and her escorts. Finally, the two men stopped and her blind-fold was pulled off. A bright light from above blinded her; she blinked her eyes to get them to adjust

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the anniversary celebration of the Children of the Millennium. I, your King, would like to would like to personally welcome our newest member, Molly,” the King announced. 

“Your newest member?” Molly mumbled to herself. She was trying to see were the supposed King was standing, but the spotlight kept her from seeing into the darkness. A new spotlight shone out of the darkness illuminating a man sitting on a throne. The man was dressed very much like a ringmaster at a circus, except this ringmaster was dressed all in black. 

“Let’s welcome our newest member with a warm New Millennium welcome!” the King proclaimed. The people began to scream and howl in inhuman voices. Molly covered her ears and fell to her knees as the sound overwhelmed her. Once the blast of sound subsided Molly stood back up. The crowd had gone and the spotlights switched off. The tent was now a gloomy pit of darkness. Molly was now face to face with the King. 

“What do you think of my subjects?” the King asked. He was even more frightening up close. 

“I think this is either a nightmare or an extremely bad Halloween prank,” answered Molly. The King’s laugh echoed through the darkness making Molly shrink back. 

“Some might described my subjects as the stuff nightmares are made of, but this is no joke, Miss Molly. I take great care when choosing new members for my court. You are the first new one in twenty years. Come now, Miss Molly, we have much to discuss before nine,” the King declared. He grabbed her arm forcing her along. They exited the big tent and headed towards the woods where a torch lit tent had been set up, but this one was guarded by the men who had kidnapped her. As the approached the tent’s entrance the guards saluted their King. 

“All hail the King of the Millennium” they decreed as the King and Molly entered the tent. 

The tent was divided into sections by hanging panels of lush fabric. Everywhere she looked Molly saw opulent pillows, rugs, and lanterns. One symbol Molly saw where ever she looked- two infinity symbols crossed with a hexagon in the middle. The King led her to the table and forced her to set down on one of the pillow sets.

“Do you like our symbol? I designed it myself,” inquired the King. He'd gone over to a liquor cabinet and pondered over the bottles before selecting two and poring two drinks. 

“It’s interesting,” replied Molly. It was the best reply she could manage. The King had placed glass of pale amber liquid in front of Molly and a dark green one in front of himself before he sat down across from her. Molly turned all of her attention towards the King. Who was this mysterious man who was responsible for her kidnapping? His dark hair and clothes made him into a pool of darkness against the jeweled toned pillows and silk hangings that lined the tent. The lamps caused his skin and hair to take on a bluish tent and because she was so close to him Molly could see that his pupils were not round, but oblong. 

“You have not touched you drink, Miss Molly. You must be thirsty after that tumble off your bike,” the King said. 

“I am not thirsty,” retorted Molly and crossed her arms defiantly. 

"Miss Molly, you will drinking that liquid voluntarily or not. It does not matter to me in the end" he said as he swirled his own drink in its crystal tumbler. Molly clasped her knees as she struggled with whether defying him was worth the risk and the implied pain. She went with the riskier option- "No".

"Now Miss Molly, I know we got off to a bad start, but you really get to decide how this goes. You can be a good girl and drink the lovely drink or I will punish you and you will still end up of drinking it" said the King. 

Molly straightened her posture and said the only thing she could think of "No". At this pronouncement the King stretched lazily like a cat waking up from a nap in the sun and slowly standing up showing off his long arms and legs. Before she could take another breath he was on top of her pinning her down with one hand on her neck and his body holding her in place. His other hand was revealed to be holding the tumbler of amber liquid. Molly squirmed and whimpered under his weight. His hand held her neck firmly, but did not cut off her air supply. He pressed the tumbler into the side of her faces the facets added extra pinpoints of pain. 

"You will open your mouth and drink now" purred the King as he brought the tumbler to her lips. Molly opened her mouth to show her submission. His weight had awakened all of the injuries she collected from falling and Molly knew she was fighting a losing battle. The King tipped a little liquid into her mouth. Molly's eyes went wide it tasted of honey, apples, mint and other wonderful spices she could not identify. He smiled as he saw her face light up at the taste. The drink tasted different for each of his subjects and the ones that liked it always turned out to be his favorites. Slowly he feed her the rest of the drink as not to choke her. The last thing he wanted to do was waste the precious drink since she needed to drink every last drop. After she finished he held her down for just a moment more. He liked feeling her soft curves underneath him. He slowly stood and placed the tumbler down on the table as Molly sat up. As much as she wanted to curl into a ball; sitting up gave her a better chance of seeing what he was going to do next and maybe information on how to get away. 

“Your defiance is freshening, Miss Molly, but I am not a man of infinite patience. Ah, I have little bauble that will brighten that sad face,” the King declared. He began to search through one of the cabinets that lined one side of the tent. The King pulled out blue velvet bag, and then he plucked it down on the table as he sat back down. 

“Go ahead and open it, Miss Molly, it won’t bite,” the King remarked and flashed a toothy grin. Cautiously, Molly drew open the bag and tipped it upside down. A fine sliver chain and pendant fell onto the table. She picked up the pendant; it had the same symbol from the decorations. Molly could not take her eyes off the gemstone in the center. The crimson gem seemed to pulse with an inner light. 

“Let me” the King whispered. While she had been captivated by the stone the King had moved behind her. He took the pendant and chain out of her hands and went to fasten the necklace around her neck. Molly’s eyes broke contact with the stone and realized what had happened. She pushed the King away, but it was already too late the necklace was locked. Desperately, Molly clawed at the clasp trying to undo it, but it did not budge. 

“You have inner fire, Miss Molly, but I will tame you,” the King purred. He laughed and reached underneath his shirt to pull out an identical pendant. Molly enraged by his laughter tried breaking the chain, but she only gained red marks on her hands and neck for all her efforts. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” Molly screamed with all her might. She could not take it anymore. The King gave Molly a dismissive look and he she had told him that his outfit clashed with the room.

“Guards,” called the King. Two of the guards filed into the room.

“Take our newest member to place were she can contemplate her new status,” order the King. Each guard grabbed one of her arms and pulled her out of the tent. 

Molly fought for every step. She kicked, punched, and scratched, but they acted liked they did not feel her blows. So intent on trying to get them to let go Molly did not realize that they had reached their destination until she was shoved into a pile of hay. A bang and a click confirmed what Molly had feared. She had been locked in a cage. 

Molly waited till the guards were out of sight before attempting to examine the lock. The heavy padlock sent all thoughts of an escape attempt out of her mind. She had used up all of her energy trying to escape the guards and the aches from her fall made there presence known. Molly sunk into the hay and started to cry exhausted and quickly she fell asleep. 

When Molly awoke she was not greeted by scratchy hay and cage bars, but by the sight of her bedroom. She could not believe it; it had been all a dream. Molly got off her bed and twirled around overfilled with joy until she felt the heavy thump of the sliver pendant. Molly's happiness turned to sorrow and despair .  



	2. Waking Up

# Waking Up 

Molly sank to her knees and glanced at the clock. It was only five minutes after nine. She hadn’t been gone for long at all. Molly heard the thumps of car doors closing. Cautiously she stood up and looked out the window facing the driveway and sighed in relief, her family was home. The twins were asleep and being carried in which was good since she could tell her parents what had happened without the twins asking a million questions. What could she tell her parents? She didn’t know what to do. Her parents would think she was crazy if she told them what had happened, but she couldn’t ignore being kidnapped and how scared she still felt.  
“Hi Mom and Dad, just wanted to let you now I was kidnapped by a group called the Children of the Millennium, but don’t worry they seemingly just brought me home with a new necklace to remember the experience by” Molly practiced saying out loud. Yep, that definitely sounded crazy.  
The necklace was proof that something had gone on while her family had been gone. Molly frowned and grabbed the pendant to examine it. The red stone looked like the ruby heart her mother had, but on a much larger scale. It was as big as her thumb nail and highly faceted.

She didn’t know what to do. Her parents would think she was crazy if she told them what had happened, but she couldn’t ignore being kidnapped and how scared she still felt. Molly could hear her parents whispering in the hallway. They had put the twins to bed while Molly had been thinking. Molly’s mother opened her door and peeked her head in and said “Molly, come down stairs- there’s something your father and I need to talk to you about”. 

Molly sat at the kitchen table staring at the cup of hot chocolate her mother had made her. Her parents had been quite mysterious about what they wanted to talk about. Every time she tried to ask her mom a question she just shook her head and said that they needed to wait for dad who was doing something in the garage. The doorbell rang causing Molly to jump. Her father appeared from the garage to answer. The stranger’s voice traveled down the hall “Good evening, Edward” the man greeted her father. 

“Hello, Abraham” her father replied. 

“Is everything as we discussed?” asked Abraham.  
“Yes, she is in the kitchen with Emily and the twins are asleep” her father answered. Molly stared deeper into her hot chocolate. Whatever was happening she didn’t like it and wished whoever this Abraham was that he would turn around and go back to where he came from, but the footsteps were coming closer. Molly looked up as her father and Abraham came into view and let out an involuntary gasp. Abraham looked like a better groomed Dumbledore in one of Voldemort’s suits this made her giggle. Molly adored the Harry Potter films and worshipped the books. She had even started reading the first book to the twins. 

“Emily, you look as radiant as ever” Abraham greeted Emily. Molly noticed while Dumbledore’s smile was one of compassion and light this man’s smile was flat and didn’t quite reach his eyes. Maybe the Voldemort suit was more fitting than funny. 

“We haven’t seen you in so long, but I didn’t expect your visit for a few more months. I’m not ready to” Emily let her sentence die off as she looked at the floor.

“Emily, that’s enough” snarled Edward. Molly blinked rapidly. She hadn’t seen this side of her parents before. Her mother seemed unsure and unsteady and her father demeanor was aggressive and authoritative. 

“Emily. Edward. I would like to talk to Molly in private now.” Abraham said. His eyes were locked in on Molly as he took the seat opposite her. 

“Of course, Abraham, Emily and I will go upstairs. Come, Emily.” Edward grabbed Emily by the wrist leading her to the hallway. Molly watched as her parents disappeared and the feelings in her gut grow worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I suck at keeping the story in the same tense. Mainly due to the fact that I tend to write bursts and don't often reread right before I start writing again. I should go back and fix it, but I just want to get this thing posted for now.


End file.
